


It's All Here In Your Head

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Luna's independent study project requires a test subject, and Snape requires that it be Harry.  Luna learns more than she should and then acts on it.  Written for the Smutty Claus fic exchange.  Harry/Luna, PWP, First Time.





	It's All Here In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Author's Notes: Written for the smutty_claus fic exchange for dawn_m. She asked for uniforms and the possibility of getting caught, and I've tried to do that here. Thanks go out to my fantastic beta Kate, who often seems to know what I want to say better than I do. Happy Christmas, Dawn!

~*~*~*~

 

Luna Lovegood nearly bowled her friend, Harry Potter, over as she burst out of Professor Snape's office with an elated bounce in her step. Harry didn't see her coming because he was looking down and shuffling his feet, knowing that each step was bringing him closer to his doom. He'd thought that by his seventh year, he'd be able to give up the farce that was Occlumency lessons with Snape, but Dumbledore continued to insist that he keep trying to master the skill.

"Oh, Luna! Sorry, I didn't see you there," said Harry, rubbing his head.

Luna instinctively brushed her fingertips on his forehead, touching the spot where they'd collided. "It's my fault, Harry. Are you okay?"

Harry shuddered at the gentleness of her touch. "Yeah, I'm all right. Er, didn't you just come from Snape's office?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

Harry frowned. "It's just that no one is ever happy when they leave Snape's office. Relieved, maybe, but not happy."

Luna smiled knowingly. "Professor Snape just gave me some good news about my independent study project. I'm much further along than he thought I'd be by now. He's very pleased with my progress."

"That's brilliant, Luna," replied Harry, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. Somehow he doubted that his encounter with Snape was going to result in any good news. Still, the joy reflected in Luna's eyes suited her, and he found himself wanting to skive off his Occlumency lesson even more so than usual. "Maybe some of the good feelings he has for you will rub off on me," he said, though he seriously doubted this.

"I hope so, Harry," Luna answered. "Good luck!"

_Good luck indeed_ , he thought. It would take more than luck to get him through his lesson with Snape. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

~*~*~*~

 

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but I couldn't possibly do that," Luna responded upon hearing her next assignment. "It's just not right."

Snape glared at her insolence. "I am not aware, Miss Lovegood, that you are in any position to decide what you will and will not do. When you agreed to pursue the study of Legilimency, it was with the understanding that I am the teacher and you are the student. You will do as you're told."

Luna stared at him defiantly. "But sir, the Ministry regulations clearly state that performing Legilimency on someone without their consent is a punishable infraction."

"I am well aware of the regulations, Miss Lovegood. But we must deal with the reality of our situation. As you know, the Dark Lord sets no store in Ministry rules, and his followers are unlikely to request permission from Mr. Potter before they try to search his mind. If it is any comfort to you, Potter is not entirely defenseless. I have been attempting to teach him to resist this type of intrusion for nearly two years. Assuming any of my knowledge has penetrated his thick skull, he ought to be able to ward off your attack. We are testing his Occlumency as much as your Legilimency. I can assure you that if you are successful, you will find very little of interest in Potter's vacuous mind. Now, if there are no further questions, you may go."

Luna had many questions, but didn't think Professor Snape was inclined to answer any of them. She left Snape's office in a daze, completely wrapped up in her thoughts.

So Harry had been studying Occlumency for two years. Well, that was a relief. She'd never really believed his 'remedial potions' excuse. Still, she wasn't at all comfortable invading his mind without permission. When Dumbledore had recruited her to learn this obscure branch of magic for his Order of the Phoenix, she'd never imagined she'd have to use it against Harry; she thought she'd be using it to protect him.

Perhaps it was possible to ask for his consent without actually telling him what she was going to do. She'd have to think of a way.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Students were pouring into the Great Hall to wait for dinner. Harry and Ron both had a free period so they were usually among the first ones to arrive. Ron was perusing the _Daily Prophet_ while Harry was carefully scoping out eligible girls as they entered the room.

"What about Mandy Brocklehurst?" Harry said to Ron as he watched her settle in to the Ravenclaw table.

Without looking up, Ron answered, "No, she's just started dating Morag McDougal."

"Megan Jones?"

"Dating Zacharias Smith."

Scanning the room again, Harry's eye landed back at the Hufflepuff table. "Lisa Turpin."

"Lesbian."

"Good God, Ron, how do you know that?" asked Harry with surprise and amazement.

Ron finally looked up from his paper. "Do you even have to ask that? Hermione knows everything, and she insists on telling me every last boring detail."

Harry shook his head. "Quit whinging. At least you're getting some. At this rate, I'm going to die a virgin."

"Okay, I'll help," chuckled Ron. He looked around. "Lavender likes you."

"Lavender and I haven't got a single thing to talk about, unless I should suddenly decide to become enthralled with nail polish and Divination."

"I wasn't aware that you were interested in talking. Okay, what about Ginny?" asked Ron, his eyes hesitantly meeting Harry's.

Harry swallowed. "You know I'm fond of Ginny, Ron. It's just that…well…she's so much like your mum that she sort of scares me."

"Yeah, I suppose. And Mum would go spare if she ever found out you slept with her."

Ron's gaze landed on the Slytherin table. "I expect Millicent Bulstrode is available. She'd probably put out for you, too," he said with a smirk.

"Oh why not Professor McGonagall while I'm at it?" said Harry crossly.

"Ewww. Harry, don't even joke about that."

Harry glared at him. "Well then, will you get serious?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pretty blonde witch walk in and head towards the Ravenclaw table. Her robes were open, revealing a tight-fitting school uniform with a skirt that was at least six inches shorter than it should have been. As she moved to sit down, she appeared to be made up entirely of legs – beautiful, long legs. "Luna Lovegood," he sighed.

"I thought you wanted to get serious," said Ron.

"I am. Did you see those legs? Have you ever seen any witch look that good in a Hogwarts uniform?" Harry's eyes were glazed over, and he was hardly paying attention to Ron.

"Yeah, she's fit, but she's so…so—"

"—so perfect," said Harry decisively.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "You're as loony as she is."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harry hadn't gotten a single bit of his homework done all evening. He was pretending to study while staring at Luna, who was sitting alone at a table across the library. His thoughts had morphed into fantasies, the current one involving Luna in her tight skirt and revealing blouse begging him to ravish her while playfully removing his Quidditch uniform. Sweet Merlin – he was going to have to get up the nerve to ask her out. And he would do that just as soon as his erection subsided and he could walk properly.

Luna snickered to herself as she noticed Harry trying to hide the fact that he'd been staring at her for the past hour. She hadn't been bothered by it at first; she was used to people staring at her. But the longer he persisted, the more worried she became. Had he somehow found out what she'd been asked to do? He didn't seem angry or upset, though, so maybe he was being friendly. Although he was sitting with Hermione and Ronald, they appeared to be much more interested in each other than in him. Perhaps Harry was just bored.

Now is as good a time as any, she told herself. Luna crossed the room and noticed a strange – worried? – expression spread over Harry's features. In an effort to reassure him, she smiled broadly.

"Hello, Harry. I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor," Luna said anxiously.

Harry flushed and nervously clenched his fists. His voice failed, but eventually he was able to croak out, "Yeah, of course. What do you need?"

Luna looked around. Ronald and Hermione were staring at her, and she suddenly noticed that the library was quite crowded. "Would you mind if we didn't talk about it here? I don't want to interrupt anyone's studies."

Luna thought she saw Harry and Ronald make eye contact, but ignored it as she watched Harry hesitantly get to his feet. "Let's go into the hallway," he said.

Luna led the way to a secluded alcove a good way from the library entrance. For some reason, the way Harry was staring at her was making her nervous, so she decided to complete her task as quickly as possible. Harry was standing very close, so she took a step backwards.

"Harry, you know that I'm doing an independent study project with Professor Snape," Luna started. Harry nodded, staring at her intently. Why was she so worried? Her stomach was a bundle of nerves. "For my next assignment, I need to cast a spell on a volunteer, and I can't say in advance what it is. I was hoping you'd agree to let me cast it on you."

Harry's gaze moved from her mouth to her eyes. "A spell? Not a potion? Oh." He paused. "It's not going to hurt, is it?"

Luna watched the reflection of a torch dance across his glasses as a grin crossed his face. Harry was very handsome; she'd have to concentrate very hard in order to avoid getting distracted and ruining the spell. "N-no, it doesn't appear to cause pain," she stammered.

Harry licked his lips. "All right, then. Go ahead. As long as you put me back right when you're through."

Luna nodded. He wasn't going to be very happy with her. She removed her wand from its resting spot behind her ear and cleared her throat. "Legilimens!"

Immediately, she entered Harry's mind. To Luna's surprise, she saw herself, partially clad in her school uniform kneeling astride Harry, who was lying supine on the floor, and lowering herself onto his very erect cock; the expression on his face was one of pure ecstasy. The next thing she knew, she'd been hurled three feet backwards and into the wall. She slid to the floor when her legs could not support her.

Harry was shooting daggers at her, and he made no attempt to help her to her feet. His face was flushed with embarrassment, and he was nearly shaking with rage. "Is this your idea of a joke?" he asked heatedly.

"No!" exclaimed Luna, clambering to her feet. "Snape told me I had to try it on you. He said you'd know how to defend against it. He was right." She rubbed her sore shoulder. "Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry looked mortified. "Just…just forget about what you saw. I have to go." He practically ran back to the library. Seemingly rooted to the spot, she was still watching when he emerged a short while later carrying his books and heading towards Gryffindor tower.

~*~*~*~

Harry studiously avoided Luna for weeks. She assumed he was angry with her, and she really couldn't blame him. Still, she missed seeing him around. Harry was one of the few people who were actually kind to her. But it was more than that. Prompted by the vision of Harry's memory, which was now indelibly imprinted in her brain, Luna realized that she had different feelings for Harry than she'd ever had for anyone else. And if she were totally honest with herself, she was very interested in playing out Harry's vision. Of course, that would be difficult if he wouldn't get within fifty feet of her.

Luna tried everything she could think of to get Harry to talk to her. She sent him an owl, apologizing for using Legilimency on him and offering to ask Snape to do a memory charm. She tried to approach him at breaks, but he always had an excuse to leave. She hung around waiting for him after his Occlumency lesson, but he blew right past her without stopping.

Finally, in exasperation, she pulled Ginny aside and asked her to help. Luna couldn't tell Ginny why Harry was avoiding her, of course, but she did confess how much she liked him and that she had done something to hurt his feelings. She begged Ginny to find out if there was anything Luna could do to repair their friendship.

Ginny reported back the next day. "Whatever you did, it embarrassed the hell out of Harry. He doesn't feel like he can ever look you in the eye again. I believe his exact words were, 'I'd rather face a full grown Blast-Ended Skrewt than have to talk to Luna again.' I'm sorry. I don't know what else to tell you."

"But do you think he hates me?" Luna asked.

"No, I don't. Ron says he's miserable and that he talks about you all the time. If he hated you, he'd just ignore you." Ginny patted Luna's arm comfortingly.

Luna smiled. "Well, then, there's always hope."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Dusk was falling rapidly as the Gryffindor Quidditch team landed on the pitch and headed toward the changing rooms. Harry was just putting the Quaffle away when the Golden Snitch inexplicably got loose from its anchoring. He narrowly missed it as it flew past his hand and disappeared into the air.

"Damn it!" muttered Harry. He jumped back on his Firebolt and raced after it, hoping to catch it before the sun set completely.

The other Gryffindors changed and headed back to the castle except for Ron, who was watching Harry soar the skies looking for the Snitch. Realizing Ron wasn't going to leave, Luna approached him, breathing heavily.

"Hello, Ronald," Luna said quickly. "Hermione is anxiously waiting for you – she said it was important."

Ron looked worried. It was clear that he was torn between leaving Harry out alone on the darkening pitch and risking the wrath of Hermione. "Did she say what the problem was?"

Luna shook her head. "No. Only that she hoped you were going to be done with Quidditch soon. I can wait for Harry if that's what you're concerned about. I don't mind."

Ron considered this for a moment. "Well, if you're sure you don't mind waiting… I hate to leave him flying around in the dark. Something could happen."

"Really, it's fine. I'll tell him you had to leave. Go on."

Ron thanked her and sprinted up to the castle.

Several minutes later, Harry finally caught the Snitch and secured it in the case. He brought the balls to the equipment shed and was startled to find Luna waiting for him outside the door to the changing rooms.

"Luna," said Harry in acknowledgment as he started to walk past her.

"Harry, wait." Harry stopped and stared at her. "Ronald had to go back to the castle, so I told him I'd wait for you." Luna gazed into his eyes, fearful of what she'd find. To her surprise, it was not hatred she saw, but confusion.

"Right," Harry said quietly. "That was nice of you, but you needn't have bothered. I'm fine." He opened the door to the changing rooms, and was taken aback when she followed him in. "What are you doing?"

Luna backed Harry up against the lockers. "I need to show you why you shouldn't be embarrassed about what I saw in your head," she said in a quiet, deep voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. When he didn't hex her into oblivion, Luna kissed him again, more gently this time. She relaxed as she felt Harry's hands on her back. Soon he was returning her kisses with enthusiasm.

Harry's lips were dry, so Luna moistened them by languidly brushing her tongue across them. He opened his mouth to gasp, and she darted her tongue inside. Harry was surprised, but he didn't pull away from her, either. As Luna continued to explore his mouth, tongue and lips with abandon, Harry made a quiet moaning noise, which only encouraged her further.

Without breaking the kiss, Luna managed to unhitch Harry's robes, which Harry shrugged off his shoulders, letting them pool on the floor. It would be easier for her to access his neck this way, and as she ran her fingertips across Harry's chest, she could feel his hardened nipples through the thin cotton t-shirt he wore.

Meanwhile, Harry had woven the fingers of one hand into Luna's hair, gently massaging her scalp while holding her close with the other. Luna watched his eyelids flutter behind his glasses as she slid her hands under his shirt and upwards across the smooth muscles of his back. She tilted her head as she moved her lips to his jaw line, kissing and licking his salty skin until she found the hollow of Harry's neck.

"Luna," whispered Harry softly as she laved his throat.

Figuring that all was now forgiven, Luna moved her hands from Harry's back to his flies, struggling with them for only a second before the button gave way. She knew immediately that she'd gone too far when his body stiffened and his eyes opened with alarm.

"Luna," Harry murmured, "I, er, I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

Luna's eyes pierced through Harry's, and she wore a feral grin. "Of course it's a good idea. It might be the best idea I've ever had. I want you to ravish me, Harry. I want to live out your fantasy."

Harry let out a deep sigh. He was obviously warring within himself, and Luna wasn't about to make this any easier on him. "I know you want me, Harry. I saw it."

Luna continued to cast a seductive glance at Harry, knowing that he'd find it difficult to resist. She'd come this far; she wasn't about to let him back out now. A faint blush washed over his cheeks.

"I…it's just that I've never actually, er, done this before."

Oh. She hadn't considered that possibility. Not after all the reports she'd heard anyway. Cocking her head, she asked, "But what about Fleur Delacour? Didn't the two of you spend the summer locked away in a Love Nest?"

Harry burst into laughter before he could stop himself. "Me and Fleur? I think I might have seen her once or twice last summer, but she's dating Ron's brother Bill. Whatever made you think, er… that?"

Luna eyed him earnestly. "Well, Daddy was all set to print it in _The Quibbler_ until he had to bump the story at the last minute because of the discovery of a colony of Twinkle-toed Splatniks. But he said it came from a very reliable source."

Harry rolled his eyes slightly. "Well, I can report that it's a load of rubbish. I spent most of my summer in the most depressing house you could ever imagine, where the highlight of my week was an occasional gathering of people talking about something I wasn't allowed to hear."

"The Order of the Phoenix?" asked Luna.

Harry's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Yes. But…how'd you know?"

Luna wondered if perhaps she oughtn't to have brought up the subject, but it was too late to do anything about it. "Um, Daddy's in the Order and, well, that's why I'm learning Legilimency." She did not feel that this was an appropriate topic of conversation, considering all the warnings she'd been given from Snape and Dumbledore. She brushed off his question. "I just can't understand how one of Daddy's sources could have been so wrong about that."

"It happens," snorted Harry. Luna cut off any further questions by capturing Harry's lips again. She pressed her belly against the bulge in his trousers and focused on doing what she could to have her way with Harry. His earlier hesitation seemed to have disappeared.

A sudden thought occurred to her, and she stepped back. "Harry, you weren't 'saving yourself' for someone special, were you?"

Harry whimpered a bit at the loss of contact, and then considered her words. "Saving myself? Er, no. Well, maybe I was." He gazed deeply into Luna's eyes. "For you."

Oh… If she hadn't already fallen hard for him, she would have at that moment. As it was, Luna practically melted at his words; Harry thought she was special. Luna pulled him close, kissing him soundly. "It never occurred to me to wait for someone special. But I can pretend. Yes, that will work."

Meeting no more resistance, Luna continued her task of removing Harry's clothes and Quidditch gear, pausing every so often to reconnect with his mouth. She pushed him onto the bench in order to remove his shoes and socks, slipping out of her own shoes at the same time.

When he was down to just his boxers, Harry reached over to divest Luna of her clothing as well. "I thought you wanted me to leave this on," she breathed.

Harry raked his eyes over Luna's body, seemingly torn between a desire to see what was hiding beneath her school uniform and fulfillment of one of his fantasies. “Let's do what you want,” Harry replied. “Either way, I'll think you're beautiful.”

Luna stood up and slipped her knickers and socks off, leaving the short gray flannel skirt wrapped around her waist. She began to unbutton her shirt, but Harry stopped her. He took Luna's hands into his own and pulled her fingers to his lips, kissing each one gently. Then, with deliberate effort, he unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it open. Harry gasped his approval as he leaned forward and kissed a path from the base of her neck to her cleavage.

The sensation of his hot breath against her skin sent Luna into a kind of new dimension. For some reason, she felt completely wanton and needy, as if things could not progress quickly enough. Reaching down to rub Harry's insistent erection through his boxers, Luna determined that he was more than ready.

"I want you so much," Harry whispered, sealing his fate in Luna's eyes.

"Harry." Luna pulled Harry to his feet, and Harry looked around the room awkwardly. He seemed to be looking for a spot in which to get comfortable. Luna could help with that – it was one of the advantages of having experience with clandestine meetings in unwelcoming venues. Luna rummaged through the pile of discarded clothes, quickly locating her wand and casting a cushioning charm on the floor.

"Lie down on the floor there. The ambiance isn't much, but at least we'll be comfortable." Harry did as she directed, and as he lay back against the soft floor, held up his arms in a welcoming gesture.

Luna responded by trailing her hands along Harry's arms as she straddled his hips. The hem of her skirt tickled his belly as it rested there, causing Harry to laugh a bit and clench his abs. His laughter amused her, and she smiled joyously as she bent down to kiss him.

"I like it when you laugh," Luna murmured in his ear. "It makes your eyes dance like Dumbledore's."

"I like you," said Harry with a smile. Luna rewarded him by grinding her crotch against his prick. Harry let out a long moan, so she did it again. "Gods, Luna."

She reached between her legs and grabbed his stiff cock. Leading it to her entrance, she guided him into herself with a smooth, easy motion. Luna watched his face as he gasped and cried out softly in ecstasy.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Sweet Merlin and Circe! If possession by Voldemort was the most painful experience of Harry's life, his body joining with Luna's was the polar opposite. Harry appeared to have no nerve endings anywhere else in his body – all his feeling had gone to his cock. Not knowing what to expect, Harry had watched her as she'd lowered herself onto him, and the wet, tight heat engulfing him had so overwhelmed him as to cause his eyes to roll back into his head. It took all of his energy not to come the instant she'd taken in his full length; he was not prepared to end this experience too quickly. Luna rocked forward a little bit, sending another jolt of pleasure through him.

"Oh, Luna…" Harry moaned. He wished he could form coherent words, but that just wasn't happening for him at the moment. Then, just as he was regaining some control over his prick, she slowly began to ride him, never taking her eyes from his or the smile from her face.

She muttered something under her breath, but he couldn't hear her, and he wasn't capable of asking her to repeat it. Instead, all he could do was desperately grab at her flesh, trying to find a way to pull her closer and go deeper. He tried to remember what he was supposed to do to give her pleasure, but his brain was hazy.

Panting heavily, Harry pushed his hand up along the insides of Luna's thighs, this time causing her to moan. Sensing his hesitation, she grabbed one hand in each of hers and brought them to her crotch. Luna leaned forward, and twisting Harry's wrist a bit, led his fingers to her clit. As she continued the up-down rhythm, Harry urgently rubbed her, wanting to give her as much as he was getting.

"Gods, Luna, so good… so close," Harry cried out.

"Me, too, Harry," Luna answered. Through half-lidded eyes, he saw her face clench intensely, and she gasped loudly as she came.

Harry could feel Luna convulse around his cock, and even without the additional stimulation, he might have come just from the look on Luna's face. As it was, his senses were in overdrive, and he exploded, Luna's name escaping his lips with a moan.

Good Lord! How had Harry survived seventeen years without having done _that_ before? He could feel Luna shaking, and Harry pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms. He needed to tell her how good it was, and how beautiful she was, and damn it – where was his voice?

They kissed, the urgency now replaced by deep, languid kisses. This was fantastic: Luna in his arms, no tension left in his body. Really, if it wasn't for the fact they'd come looking for him, Harry thought it would be fun to stay all night.

As soon as he had thought this, Harry distinctly heard footsteps on the stony path outside. "Shhh, someone's coming." Harry sat up and listened again. "We'll be in trouble if it's a teacher. Here," Harry grabbed her clothes and shoved them in her arms, "go hide in the shower."

Harry managed to kick his clothes in the direction of his locker just as someone entered. Turning quickly, he saw that it was Ron. The stench of sweat and sex hovered in the room, and he prayed that Ron wouldn't notice.

"Harry, you're still here," said Ron, obviously relieved.

Harry pulled a towel from a stack and wrapped it around him. "Yeah. It took me ages to catch that Snitch. I was just getting in the shower."

Ron entered all the way into the room, eying the clothes in front of Harry's locker with suspicion. "Luna said she'd wait. Did you see her?"

"Luna?" Harry replied vaguely, trying to still the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. "Er, yeah. She waited, and then I came in here." Harry mentally cringed at his unintended innuendo. But Harry was an excellent liar. "Didn't you see her on your way down here?"

"No, I didn't."

Harry wondered how he was going to get them out of the changing rooms undiscovered. It wasn't that he minded telling Ron about Luna. It's just that he didn't want to say anything while Luna was in earshot.

"You know, Ron," Harry said, furrowing his brow. "I can't remember if I locked up the equipment shed. Would you mind checking on it while I clean up and change?"

Relief washed over Harry as Ron said, "Sure," and left. Harry found Luna fully dressed and waiting for him in the shower.

"That was close," Harry whispered, capturing Luna's lips with his and brushing a hand across her cheek. "I didn't get a chance to say how brilliant that was. But…wow!"

Luna smiled, obviously pleased. "You were brilliant. But I think I'll sneak out now while Ronald is gone. I don't want to embarrass him."

There was a succession of goodbye kisses as Harry was reluctant to let Luna go, but eventually she crossed the room and blew him a kiss before leaving. He took the quickest shower of his life, and was just toweling off when Ron walked back into the changing rooms.

Harry made small talk with Ron while he dressed, glad that if Ron noticed anything strange, he hadn't wanted to talk about it. He bent down to tie his trainers and noticed a bit of pink lace out of the corner of his eye. It had to be Luna's!

Harry surreptitiously retrieved the item. As he pushed it into the inside pocket of his robes, he recognized Luna's knickers. But she must have noticed they were missing. Unless… a souvenir, perhaps?

A short while later, Luna met Harry and Ron at the door to the Great Hall. "Harry, I managed to get some dinner for us before they cleared it away." Harry nodded and smiled.

"So, you're talking to her again now?" asked Ron under his breath. The last he'd heard, a Blast-Ended Skrewt had been declared better company.

"Yeah, we've patched things up," Harry said. "Look, if you've already eaten, I'll see you in the common room later."

Harry followed Luna into the Great Hall, using every ounce of willpower he possessed not to snog her in front of the students still lingering at dinner. "I found something that might be yours," Harry grinned.

"Why, Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about," smirked Luna. "Is it cold in here? I feel a bit of a breeze."

Harry nearly choked on the pumpkin juice he'd been gulping. The idea that Luna was calmly eating dinner with him while wearing no knickers under her uniform had gotten him excited all over again.

"Wouldn't you love to be testing your Legilimency on me right about now? I assure you it would be very interesting."

Luna arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that an offer? Because I'm a little bit behind in my studies, and I could stand to practice with a partner."

"If you can guarantee the same kinds of results as on your last test, I'm completely at your mercy."

"You'll be outstanding next time, I'm certain. You just need the right incentives, that's all."

Oh, yeah, thought Harry, there are incentives all right. He'd never felt such an urgency to keep Snape, and Voldemort for that matter, out of his most intimate thoughts. Extra practice was definitely in order.

 

finis


End file.
